You Are My Strength
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Oneshot modern fic. Kaoru has always thought her husband was the strongest man she had ever known. He feared nothing in her mind. But then they go on a trip, and she learns just how wrong she was.


You Are My Strength

By: Hitokiri Musei

Summary: One-shot modern fic. Kaoru has always thought her husband was the strongest man she had ever known. He feared nothing in her mind. But then they go on a trip, and she learns just how wrong she was.

_I didn't obtain permission from Watsuki-sama to use Kenshin and the gang to write this. Niether do I get permission to imagine Kenshin standing shirtless on a dark night with his hair flowing loose around his shoulders like crimson silk, but I do it anyway. _

* * *

Kaoru Himura woke up fairly early that morning, too excited to sleep any longer. Her husband of 5 years, Kenshin, had told her earlier that week that he had a surprise for her on her birthday, and finally it was the day. June 3rd, her birthday. Twenty-ninth birthday to be exact. She was so excited she could hardly think straight, and already she was awake and waiting the surprise anxiously.

She crept back into the bedroom, watching the snoring lump on the bed. Kenshin was still sound asleep, even though it was nearly 8:30, which was way too late in Kaoru's mind. But she let her husband sleep.

She had married Kenshin five years ago on August 4, 2000. They had been good friends for as long as Kaoru could remember, back into her middle school days, and had begun dating when they started college together. The two had met through the oddest situation. Nobody had wanted to be around Kenshin because of his asthma, which prevented him from doing anything too stressful or athletic. But the redhead fought for what he wanted, and was now a successful swordsman, and art hardly practiced anymore. Kenshin was 2 years older than she was, but they had remained steady friends even through their years apart in high school and college. The day Kenshin had asked her to marry him had been the day of Kaoru's dreams, and she had happily accepted. And now, five years later, they were still perfectly happy.

Kaoru sat in their room, curling up in a comfy chair in the corner and pulling out a book to read. Kenshin's snores didn't bother her in the least, she'd gotten used to them by now. Besides, her dad had been worse in the years before he had died. Kaoru was an orphan; her mother had died from cancer when she was 6, and then her dad in a car crash just before she graduated from high school. Kenshin had been there for her throughout it all, and she had ended up sharing an apartment with him for the rest of her time until their marriage, when they had gotten a home together.

Kaoru buried herself within her book, _Sex, Lies, and Vampires_ by Katie MacAlister_.(Musei doesn't own that either)_She was nearly through the book, and she was enjoying it immensely. After about 10 pages had been read she faintly heard Kenshin shift on the bed and stand, wrapping his bathrobe around himself. She looked up as he came close, smiling at her.

"Good morning itoshii," he murmured, coming to stand in front of her. "You're up early."

She smiled back at him. "I'm too excited. Darn you and your tendency to tell me things way too early."

He chuckled, shaking his head and making his long fire red hair swish across his shoulders. "Well then, get up and let's go have some breakfast. It is your birthday after all; this day is going to be all about you."

Kaoru shook her head. "Um…. No. Tell me first."

Kenshin sighed. "You're so stubborn. Now get up."

She grinned mischievously, deciding to use a quote from her book that she loved. "My stubborn ass is not getting up off the seat until you bare your manly chest for me!" Sure, she'd taken out a word because she wasn't American, but it worked.

Kenshin couldn't help himself, he laughed at her. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to comply with your wishes." The bathrobe fell to the floor, leaving Kenshin in nothing but his sleeping pants before her.

Kaoru grinned and stood, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "I love you."

Kenshin chuckled, hugging her tightly. "I love you too Karou." He leaned in for the kiss, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Kaoru sighed slightly as Kenshin growled, but she pulled away from the redhead and went to the phone on her bedside table. "Moshi moshi!" she said.

"KAORU! DID YOU FIND OUT WHAT IT WAS YET!"

Kaoru held the phone about 6 inches away from her ear. Kenshin chuckled. "Misao?"

Kaoru nodded, and then hesitantly put the phone back to her ear. She and Misao had grown up together, but sometimes the feisty twenty-eight year old could get on her nerves. "Iie Misao, calm down. I told I would call you when I did! Why are you calling me?"

Misao laughed. "I'm just so excited Kaoru, I couldn't help it. I've been driving Aoshi crazy."

Kaoru giggled. "I'll bet." Misao had been married to Aoshi Shinomori only 2 years ago, but the calm man balanced her out well, and they were a good match. "Now, I promise I'll call you when I find out, but knowing Kenshin it may take a while."

Said man was currently idly examining her with sparkling violet eyes, knowing perfectly well what the two women were discussing. Kaoru said goodbye to Misao and hung up the phone, and then bounced up to throw herself into Kenshin's arms. "Are you going to tell me anata?"

Kenshin grinned. "Well, I don't know…"

Kaoru frowned as he swung her into a bridal hold and carried her into the kitchen. "Mou Kenshin! You're just trying to make me explode aren't you?"

Kenshin laughed. "I am not. I'm just enjoying the look on your face. You're so cute when you're angry."

Kaoru glared. "Kenshin Himura, you are so lucky I don't have my bokken right now."

Kenshin nodded. "I know, and that's why I'm enjoying this chance while I can."

Kaoru pouted for a moment more, and then used her knowledge of Kenshin to fight back. She snaked an arm around his neck and pressed lightly at the nape of his neck, burying her fingers in the short strands of crimson there. Kenshin shuddered at the pressure, his grip on her loosening for a split second. Kaoru utilized that to leap out of his arms and run into the bathroom. "You make me breakfast while I take a shower!" she called back. "And then I'll make you tell me!"

Kenshin stood dumfounded in the kitchen, and then chuckled lightly at his energetic wife. "Alright Kaoru, you'll see if you can."

* * *

Kaoru emerged from the shower a half an hour later to the smell of eggs and bacon wafting through the house. She always allowed Kenshin to do the cooking, as he was much better at it than she was. She was not a good cook, and she had the dismal memories to prove it.

She sat herself at the table, and a plate of warm eggs, bacon, and toast was set before her. Kenshin scooped up his own food and sat next to her at their small table as she happily dug in. "Arigatou anata."

Kenshin chuckled. "Anytime itoshii. You know I love doing anything for you."

They ate in silence for a little while, and then Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. "Come on Kenshin! Why won't you tell me now?"

Kenshin had to resist the urge to laugh at her expression. He instead looked thoughtful. "I don't know Kaoru, I'm not sure if you're ready."

Kaoru glared at him, and then grinned crazily. "I can make you tell!" With that she launched herself at the redhead, hitting him in the midsection as he stood to try and make a getaway. She tackled him to the floor, straddling his waist and proceeding to tickle him senseless. "TELL ME!" she squealed, still keeping the upper hand as Kenshin writhed beneath her.

"NEVER!" Kenshin choked out amid his laughs, although he knew Kaoru had the advantage. After tears started to stream down his face Kenshin couldn't take it, and he put up his hands. "No more Kaoru! I'll tell you, no more!"

Kaoru backed off of him, watching as he wiped tears from his cheeks, still giggling lightly. "I'll tell you, just no more tickling."

Kaoru sat on the floor, staring at him with intense blue eyes. Kenshin chuckled, and then pulled something out of the drawer in the table near them. Kaoru's eyes widened and she squealed, throwing her arms around Kenshin's neck. In his hands were two plane tickets to Hawaii, the place Kaoru had always dreamed of going. "Oh Kenshin! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Kenshin laughed, watching her as she hopped around the room in happiness. "You're welcome."

She suddenly squealed again. "Oh! I have to tell Misao!"

Kenshin left her to her phone call to go take a shower, wanting to be ready when he knew she was going to begin packing. The plane left late that night, and she would be the fury of all to deal with while she made sure she had everything she needed.

Kaoru talked excitedly with Misao for about all of three minutes. She suddenly glanced at the tickets. "Oh MOU! The plane leaves at 10:00 tonight! I have to go pack! Bye Misao!" With that she hung up, running into the bedroom and pulling out a suitcase. She might have had over 12 hours to pack, but she had to make sure she had every little thing she needed, and besides, packing was a tedious process.

As she was rushing around the bedroom taking clothes out of the closet and drawers Kenshin came in, still toweling his hair dry. "Why are you hurrying so much itoshii? We still have about 12 hours."

Kaoru turned to look at him. "Oh come on Kenshin, I have to make sure that I have everything! What if I forgot something when we were over there? What if I di—…" She was cut off by Kenshin sweeping her into his arms and closing his lips over hers. She protested for a moment, and then surrendered to him, looping her arms around his neck.

Kenshin pulled back from her to trail kisses down her throat. "You'll be fine itoshii. Besides, it's still your birthday, and I know that you want your other birthday present."

Kaoru looked shocked. "Another present? Kenshin, this trip already took so much money…"

Kenshin smiled. "Cost is no problem Kaoru. I've been saving for a long time to get you these presents. I don't mind at all."

Kaoru looked down as Kenshin left her and went to the side table by the bed. Kaoru waited anxiously as he pulled something out, carefully hiding it in his hand. "Kaoru," he murmured, going back to stand in front of her. "I know you've wanted this for a while, so I got it for you." He opened his hand to reveal a black ring box sitting in the center of his palm.

Kaoru gasped as he opened it. "An anniversary band for my ring! Oh Kenshin, you spoil me too much…"

Kenshin chuckled. "I couldn't spoil you too much. I love you Kaoru."

Kaoru was silent for a moment. Then she just couldn't resist. "Awww…" She giggled. "Gomen, couldn't help myself. That was just so romantic, it deserved an 'aw'."

Kenshin shook his head slightly. "Sometimes I wonder why I love you so much."

Kaoru snorted. "Oh trust me Kenshin, if you weren't so damn sexy I would have thrown you out a long time ago."

Kenshin's deep laughter filled the room as Kaoru went back to her packing for the big trip ahead.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right terminal Kenshin?"

Kenshin sighed for about the fifth time in the last few minutes. Aoshi and Misao had driven them to the airport so their car wouldn't have to remain at the building for the week they would be in Hawaii. The two currently walked alongside them, Aoshi and Kenshin walking empty handed, having just given up their suitcases to be taken to the plane, and Misao and Kaoru a carry-on bag each.

Kaoru was still worrying about most things, and Kenshin was just about at his wits end. "Of course I'm sure Kaoru. You've asked me this 4 times now."

Kaoru let out a frustrated sound, clutching her bag a bit tighter. Misao smiled at her in reassurance. "Don't be so tense Kaoru. I'm sure everything will be fine." She glanced at her watch. "Oh mou! Gomen Kaoru, but Aoshi and I are supposed to be going to meet my parents somewhere! We've got to go!" With that she shoved the carry-on she was holding into Kenshin's arms and grabbed Aoshi's arm.

"Arigatou for the help!" Kenshin called to them as they left, but it seemed as though they didn't hear. He smiled gently at Kaoru as he settled down in a chair near their terminal. They still had a few minutes, and this was time to sit and rest for a bit. 'And gather up my nerves.' Kenshin thought.

Kaoru set her bag on the ground in front of her, rubbing her hands together in excitement. The anniversary band glinted on her hand, sparkling from its position above her wedding ring. Kenshin smiled at her again. "Are you excited Kaoru?"

She snorted. "Are you kidding? We're going to Hawaii! I've always wanted to go there!" She had to restrain a squeal as she glanced out the windows of the airport. She looked back to Kenshin, and then frowned. "Kenshin…"

The redhead looked towards her out of the corner of his violet eyes. "Hmm? What is it koishii?"

Kaoru reached over and took his slender hands in her own. "Your hands are shaking Kenshin… Are you okay?"

Kenshin sighed, clenching his hands into fists in her grip. "I must admit Kaoru; I've never been particularly comfortable with planes. When I was young I went on a plane that nearly went down in the middle of the ocean. I've never been on one since, and I'm afraid that I don't like them as a result."

Kaoru watched her husband with loving eyes. "And yet you're still willing to do this for me?" Kenshin nodded with a shaking sigh. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck. "Oh Kenshin, you really do too much for me."

He hugged her back, placing his nose in her raven hair. "I'll be alright Kaoru. I'd do anything for you, and I know how much you've wanted this. I just want you to enjoy your time in Hawaii. I promise I'll be alright."

Kaoru nodded as she pulled back, and then a voice came over the intercom calling them to board the plane. With a trembling hand Kenshin picked up a bag, pulling out the tickets so he could hand them to the woman. Kaoru slung her carry-on bag over her shoulder and followed Kenshin onto the plane. Once in their seats, the bags stowed beneath their seats, Kaoru watched Kenshin as he placed violently shaking hands on the armrests.

Kaoru had taken the window seat so Kenshin wouldn't be as uncomfortable, and she pulled down the shade to block the view. She pulled at Kenshin's right hand, weaving her fingers in his and stilling that hand's shaking.

Kenshin smiled thankfully at her and brushed a kiss across her forehead before leaning his head back and closing his eyes with a shaky breath. Kaoru gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he returned it steadily.

Kaoru was worried; she had never seen Kenshin like this before. He had never shown fear for anything, and this was such a different emotion from him. She had never seen his hands shake this much, and frankly it was frightening.

She heard the sound of the plane's engines as they grew louder. The plane began to move, and Kenshin's grip on her hand tightened. Kaoru leaned against his shoulder in a reassuring way, trying to make him feel better. She could feel the slight tremble in his shoulders, but she did nothing as the plane's wheels left ground.

After a few minutes of flying straight in the air Kenshin's grip relaxed and he let out a breath. "It's not so bad once you get used to it," he murmured. "I'll be alright now, I promise."

Kaoru still didn't seem convinced, but she pulled out her book and settled down to read. She sank into the calm rhythm of the words flowing through her mind, and soon forgot where she was. There was nothing but her and the story before her.

* * *

Kaoru was jolted back to the real world when a gentle thump on her shoulder shook her. She looked down to see Kenshin's head resting on her shoulder, his breath soft and even in sleep. She smiled, setting down her book to sweep crimson bangs from his forehead. 'He's so tired…' she thought lovingly as she shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable without disturbing Kenshin.

She threw her light jacket over his shoulders as a blanket, and he shifted slightly, letting out a soft sigh. She frowned again, brushing a gentle hand across his forehead. She found sweat concentrated there.

She sighed. Kenshin was still afraid, loathe he was to admit it. She could read the stubble signs in the way he held himself so tense, and the faint shaking in his sleeping form and the sweat. She pulled up the shade quietly, peeking out into the night. Clouds had gathered around them, and rain was beginning.

Kaoru cursed inwardly. This storm would not help Kenshin's nerves at all, and perhaps it was good that he had fallen asleep, even though the slightest noise would wake him in an instant. He was too much of a light sleeper for that.

She closed the shade again and returned to her book, attempting to block out the bad feeling that was filtering into her system. Kenshin's gentle snores kept her rooted to the real world, and this time she couldn't get lost in the written world like she usually did.

This plane was fairly quiet, and Kaoru could tell that most people were either asleep or doing something quiet like she was. The plane glided smoothly, and her fear faded away as she began to sink deeper into her book.

It wasn't until the plane gave a gentle buck and Kenshin snapped awake with a fearful gasp that she looked up again. Kenshin's breath was shaky and halting and his fingers were immediately clenched tightly around hers.

"Kenshin, calm, it's alright. There's just a bit of turbulence, I'm sure." Kaoru soothed, running her fingers over the back of his hand.

He turned frightened violet eyes on her, and then sighed; bring up his free hand to run it through his bangs. "I-I'm okay…"

Kaoru frowned. "No you're not Kenshin. You're shaking and your breathing is off, you're going to start an attack."

Kenshin nodded at what she said, knowing it was the truth. He carefully took deep calming breaths, slowing his racing heart. His calming down was interrupted as thunder boomed around them, and the plane shook again. Kenshin's fingers clenched reflexively as Kaoru tried to keep him steady. "Kenshin, clam down!"

The captain's voice came over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've unfortunately been caught in a storm, and I would like you all to put your trays in the upright position and buckle your seatbelts."

At that Kenshin's breath sped again, and Kaoru cursed again. Her bad feeling had been right, this was not good. "Calm down Kenshin, onegai. We'll be alright; the pilot knows what he's doing!"

Kenshin nodded, but still his breath continued to speed. Kaoru put a gentle hand on his pulse point, swearing inwardly when she felt the racing beat. The plane bucked and then dropped several feet, and Kenshin let out a strangled squeak, sinking farther into his seat and clenching his eyes closed.

"Mou!" Kaoru immediately began rifling through her bag, knowing that she kept Kenshin's extra inhaler in there. The wheeze had begun to accompany Kenshin's breath, the first sign that he was going into an asthma attack. With steady purpose and hands Kaoru helped him hold the inhaler to his mouth and breathe in the medicine. After a moment he just breathed carefully.

"Arigatou koishii…" he murmured through his breath, clasping his hands in hers. "I'm alright now. Has the turbulence passed?"  
"They haven't said that no, but I think we'll be alright now." Just as these words left her lips the plane bucked again, and Kenshin's hands tightened. As Kaoru turned to look ahead of her to other people she sensed something was wrong. She looked back down in time to see Kenshin's eyes roll up and his body slump down into the seat. 'He fainted…' she thought mildly. 'Well, that wasn't what I had in mind, but it'll do. I'll wake him when the plane lands.'

* * *

"Kenshin. Anata, wake up."

Kenshin opened bleary eyes to look up into Kaoru's worried face. "Kaoru? What happened?"

She giggled lightly. "You fainted anata."

Kenshin blinked, sitting up and getting more comfortable. "I what?"

"There was turbulence, remember? I was worried; you had an asthma attack during it. And then the plane bucked again and you fainted." Kaoru said with a smile, though it was slightly worried.

Kenshin chuckled nervously. "Did I now? Gomen koishii, for scaring you. I'm alright now."

Kaoru trained a stern eye on him. "You've said that quite a few times now. Anyway, the plane's just landed, let's go."

Kenshin stood and followed her, mind still slightly in awe of the fact that he had fainted on the plane. He shook his head slightly and followed his wife off the plane and into the airport.

As they walked from the building into the bright sunshine to wait for the plane to begin unloading the bags Kenshin sighed. "Kaoru, I need to tell you something."

She giggled. "I know, you're sorry for fainting in front of me. I don't mind, I know you were afraid."

Kenshin shook his head forcefully. "That's not it. That's not why I fainted Kaoru. I was afraid, but not as much of the plane as you thought I was. On my first plane ride I was with my mother. After we got off that plane she was hit by a car and killed. That's why I was afraid."

Kaoru's eyes were wide in realization. "You were afraid because…" she trailed off, unsure.

Kenshin leaned against the railing, hiding his tears behind his bangs. "I was afraid I was going to lose you Kaoru…"

Kaoru hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his muscular waist. "Oh Kenshin, you'll never lose me. I'm always with you. But it sure does make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you say that." Kenshin's chuckle vibrated through her chest where she was pressed against his back, his crimson hair tickling her face. "I always thought you were afraid of nothing Kenshin… You're so strong."

Kenshin whirled, wrapping his arms around her. "Silly Kaoru. _You_ are my strength koishii, without you I would be lost."

Kaoru leaned up and kissed him. "Well, I'm glad that everything's alright, and boy was that romantic sounding."

Kenshin laughed, and together the two turned to look forward to their vacation.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
